


Stay My Dia-san

by Sylvivivi



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvivivi/pseuds/Sylvivivi
Summary: Just a small fic in which Chika teases her Dia-san
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Takami Chika
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Stay My Dia-san

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm writing anything so I'm sure it's a bit rough, but ChikaDia has been on my mind forever I had to do something 
> 
> Hope you can enjoy ^^

“Chika, please get up, the others are going to get worried if we stay any longer… You know no one knows about us yet.”  
“But Diaaaaaa, you’re so warm and comfortable. Just a few more minutes~”  
Kurosawa Dia found herself in a peculiar situation. It’s not like she didn’t enjoy her girlfriend laying on her lap as she drifted in and out of sleep, but she was still trying to process how exactly she got to this position.  
“Did you really have to choose to fall asleep on me of all people? This is embarrassing you know, and I was looking forward to practicing today, so hurry and get up already.” Dia sighed, praying that Kanan and Mari wouldn’t run their mouths today, knowing she’s going to be teased to hell and back. Yet no matter how much Dia protested, Chika refused to get up.  
"Come onnnn, do you know how long I spent on these lyrics last night? Well I don’t want you scolding me so I’ll stay silent but- Point is, I'm very tired! Sheesh, and Kanan expects me to run up the stairs later today too…” Chika laid down in deep thought, trying to find some way out of Kanan’s hellish work-out.  
“Wait I got it! Talk her out of it Dia, you're my only hope!"  
Finally, Chika had gotten up from Dia's lap, however she only made the situation more awkward as she stuck her face right in front of her lover’s.  
"Dia-san, pleaseeee~"  
That was the trigger, Dia was plenty embarrassed already but hearing the honorific attached to her name caused her face to burn up completely.  
"I thought we moved past calling me Dia-san and all that, and you're a bit too close Chika… It's embarrassing…"  
"But you're my Dia-san! Even though we're together, calling you Dia-san makes me happy, and you clearly like it yourself~ So there's no harm, right?"  
"Whether I like it or not doesn't matter!" Dia blurted out a quick response hoping to dodge the inevitable. "The point is, I don't want to accidentally create any unnecessary walls in this relationship. Di-ah! Just that!" The red-faced girl tried her best to pull away as she couldn’t handle the embarrassment. Of course she had no real reason to be embarrassed in front of her girlfriend, but the mere thought of being called Dia-san by her of all people gets her face heating up. As she tried to scurry away out of the club room, Chika grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her in close.  
“Silly, I like you because you’re my Dia-san~ There’s nothing wrong with that, right? Whatever name I give you, you’re still you. And I love you because of that” Trying her best not to fall, Chika tip-toed as high as she could to kiss Dia on the cheek.  
“So please, won’t you stay my Dia-san?”  
“...I-, ah, Chika…” Dia couldn’t help but blurt out flustered noises, against Chika’s argument there was simply no way she could win. She truly had lost.  
“...Fine, you win this time. Call me whatever you want, if it’s you I won’t mind…”  
“Heehee~ Now, can my Dia-san give me a kiss before we head to practice?”  
“Aghh you’re just as annoying as Mari!” Despite her protesting, she was more than glad to crouch down and give Chika a nice kiss on the lips.

“Now come on, before someone asks for us.”  
“Lead the way, Dia-san!”


End file.
